


A Confession

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Confession, Confession of a Killer, Erratic Home Life, Human AU, Off Screen Death, first person POV, mentions of strangulation, written confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer confesses to killing Michael and explains why
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So I had no clue what to write and this popped into my head while I was watching the ID channel at work (what else am I supposed to do for the six hours that the inmates are asleep?) and.... yeah. This hurts

I, Lucifer Nicholas Alighieri, do hereby that I am of sound mind and body, and that I am confessing to murder. 

I knowingly and willfully committed the crime of murder. 

I killed my own brother, Michael David Alighieri. 

I said it was self-defense. It wasn’t. The only defense there was, was Michael’s against my attack. 

My brother didn’t deserve to die. At least, I don’t think he did. 

Let me explain. 

Ever since we were children, my father, Charles “Chuck” Alighieri, has tried to make sure that my brother and I didn’t have a close relationship. Always backhanded praised us, praising the other. Like, “Great job on that 95, but your brother got a 98.” 

As far as I’m aware, he never did that with our other brothers. Just with Michael and I. 

When we were kids, it didn’t work. Michael is- was- my best friend, and when my father would say his shit, Mikey and I would build the other up. “He’s in a harder class.” “He doesn’t need to know as well as me.” “They’re both good grades. Who cares about the point difference?”

As we got older, we got involved in different activities. Michael was a jock and was a fantastic soccer and tennis player. I found that I had a talent for singing and playing the violin. My father would choose if my concerts or Michael’s games were more important to go to and then he’ll go to one, but not the other. “I can’t go to your orchestra concert tonight, I went to Michael’s tennis game yesterday.” Or “Are you crazy? You want me to go to your soccer match? Lucifer’s choir concert is that same day, I can’t do both!” 

As we got older, it became harder and harder to not resent each other. Every day, every week, every month, every year. We fought more often. I thought that I was losing my best friend. He still loved me, and I him. We still told each other everything. Michael was the first person that I told when I started coming out, first as bisexual and then as gay two years later. 

We did what we could to squash the resentment. But… it got worse. 

We eventually started truly drifting apart- around my sophomore year of college, I think. I started to see Michael as “the golden child”- the All-American, the jock, the one who never had a problem getting a date, the one who did whatever he wanted and he never did wrong in Father’s eyes. I rebelled. I got piercings and tattoos, I pursued my music career dreams, and I was an unashamed  _ slut.  _ I had a different boy every night and didn’t care. 

And our father continued to pin us together. He went to Michael’s law school graduation over my first concert as a new artist hitting the scene; yet he celebrated my first LP hitting the stores and not Michael’s first internship. 

We hated it. I lost my best friend, and for what? 

Any and all attempts at reconciliation were squashed by our father. 

We never understood this. Ever. 

So what led me to kill him? 

I don’t know. 

I really don’t. 

I love Michael. I always have. 

I don’t wholly remember that day. We were arguing, fighting. We said some things that we didn’t mean. And… something snapped. I reached out and wrapped my hands around his throat and the next thing I knew, I was cradling my best friend’s lifeless body in my arms, crying and apologizing. 

I never meant to kill him. Never. I never  _ wanted  _ Michael dead. 

I wanted my best friend back. I wanted my brother back. 

I still do. 

I love him, and I committed the most heinous act. I, like Cain, killed my brother. 

God, forgive me. 

They say that his hyoid bone snapped. I didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to know the details of how he died. Why would I want to know that? I didn’t take pleasure in killing him, why would I want to hear what I did?

I deserve whatever punishment I get. I didn’t want a plea deal, or a lighter sentence, or anything like that. No, this confession is because I need to confess in order to receive peace in my soul. I will never forgive myself for this. 

All I want now is my big brother. And I want to give my other brothers and Michael’s soul the peace and justice that they deserve. 

I’m so sorry, Michael. I love you. 

Signed- 

_ Lucifer Nicholas Alighieri _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
